deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
MiniMiner 333 VS Flame
MiniMiner_333 VS Flame '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. DescriptionEdit RNLx Warlord VS SuperNathan10002! Two OCs fight to the death that who will win this fight? InterludeEdit Wiz: For many years, people have been making their own characters for a long time, however it's be from a fictional universe or a fan character. Boomstick: '''And now people want to see there favorite OCs like MiniMiner_333 The Warlord. Wiz: And Flame the Hedgehog , The Fastest Hedgehog Alive. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. MiniMiner 333 Wiz: Minecraft first started way back in the 2009s, however one person named "Josh"-... Boomstick: Josh? That's his real name in real life? Wiz: Yup, he start his first dream becoming a youtuber back in January 4th, 2011. Boomstick: But just one thing that, Josh named his youtube channel called "RNLx Warlord" that's right his first youtube channel back in 2011. But until he got Minecraft XBOX 360 Edition, he start making the Minecraft XBOX 360 Edition video just last year later. Wiz: Well yeah, he also plays Pixelmon, Dungeon Defenders, Plants VS Zombie Garden Warfare and Call of Duty: Ghost, and even made a music video from Captainsparklez called "Trashy Revenge remix of Revenge by Captain Sparklez". (cue* Trashy Revenge remix of Revenge by Captain Sparklez) Boomstick: Which is had to be one of his weird video on his channel. Just tell me why he make very weird effects in this video? Wiz: No one know Boomstick, no one knows... Boomstick: ...Well anyway, he can transform into a bat!! I wonder if I can turn into a bat like him...? Wiz: ...Well that's weird, however It does have a limit there. When he transform into a bat or a cow or maybe anything, I guess? Boomstick: Wait! He can transform anything? Wiz: Well yes...-Actually I have no Idea at all... Boomstick: While he can transform into a bat or a cow... He has a diamond sword, Iron axes and Diamond Pickaxes... On anything weapon he has, he can build it! Wiz: However, he can reach his hand and use the bow and arrow... And yes he has a flaming arrow too. Boomstick: A flaming arrow?! AWESOME! So he has a flaming arrow to burn up his rival? Wiz: ...Yes, I think... Boomstick: AWESOME!!! Wiz: *Sigh* He can put his armor on and prove his abilities is stronger than he think, the diamond armor is fully 100% stronger than gold or even Iron. But it weights over 1000 tons????.... Boomstick: But that's not all, he can heal by eating food like Apple, Bread, Steak and Golden Apple... But can use a empty bucket just to use anything he likes. But he's is not that smart you see. Wiz: Warlord or you just call him MiniMiner_333, doesn't really sometimes think at all while fighting. Boomstick: Well, that's all the story he has today... (*Trasition appears*) Wiz: Well, that's not all yet, so here some feats and fun facts about him. (*Transition disappears*) Wiz: Back in June 2014, he stopped making video for the month until he made his own game called "Mythik Warrior" which was his first game he made... Also he changed the title from February 2015, the game was actually called "Mythik Legends". Boomstick: Plus he one of his video "How To Make A Slime Farm (Minecraft XboX)" Just have over 4,895 views in last year ago.. Wiz: But just the fact about MiniMiner_333, he much be one tough minecraft players. MiniMiner_333: I just want to believe....Wait a minuteWell, that's stupid, Flame the Hedgehog Wiz: Over 100 years ago, In Mobius, the legendary mobians warrior like sonic, tails and knuckles. But before they became like that, there's one mobians warrior was born before Sonic. It's named is "Flame the Hedgehog"... Boomstick: A red hedgehog with the same shoes as Sonic have, can run at the speed of light and break the sound barrier near seconds. (cue* Sonic The Hedgehog Music - His World) Wiz: But yes, while his top speed is known to run at the speed of light, which is equel to 670,616,629 mph, he got his average speed of 761 MPH... Boomstick: Wow! He is really fast then I thought, but can he run through time travel? Wiz: Oh hell yeah, he went so fast he can able to time travel by using his speed, but when he time travel... his top speed is actually known to run as fast as Sonic Maxuimum Speed. Boomstick: Um... Okay, with the abilitie of Speed and that's not all for his power, he can rowl up into a ball and turn into the spin attack. Wiz: The homing attack used the ability to launch into its foe like a rocket. Boomstick: And thanks with the spin dash, It reach it's top speed of anything and this guy... has the burning spin dash. That will turn anyone in fire if he went through it, the chaos control and he can boost faster then he ran before... That guy is one of my favorite OCs I even heard before... Just maybe it will, if he had a weapon. Wiz: Actually boomstick, he does have a weapon to fight his foe... like the two katanas, his favorite weapon he used, the M-19... Boomstick: And two machine guns, a Shotgun and his first hunter skill called the "Sniper rifle" Now that guy is one of my favorite OCs that I ever heard before. Wiz: That's not all boomstick, he has the chaos power or as the energy of the chaos emerald. He can turn into "Super Flame"... Boomstick: Super Flame is kinda like the same as Super Sonic but more powerful than you think... He can go through 1000x the speed of light, he also has a time limit for everything. Wiz: But he has one of his greatest adventure he had since.... he is only 21 years old and becaming the next greatest superhero in mobius like sonic the hedgehog. Flame: I'm the only thing that can defect you! I'll not lose and i will promise myself! 'Fight' Flame was just running through New York City, until he notice that he quicking stop running. Flame: Seriously! '''Why on earth the gold rings were just here 10 minutes ago? Flame pointed at MiniMiner_333, they both started at them. MiniMiner_333: Well, Hey there.... Flame: Hey, that's the chaos emerald! Give that back, now! MiniMiner_333: Challenge Accepted! Flame: Okay! Get ready to lose Josh Degarzio! '''FIGHT! Flame then quick try to hit MiniMiner_333 with the fast combo, sending MiniMiner_333 in the tree, MiniMiner_333 then grid his Diamond Sword and try to swing at him until he spin attack through MiniMiner_333 chest that send them at the cave. Flame grid his M-19 gun and start shooting at MiniMiner_333, It pains a lot inside of him. He then hide from his M-19 shooting from him. Then after that Flame M-19 has ran out of his thing he used. Flame: Oh No-Not now! Flame then put away his M-19 from the long distance, he then try to hear what MiniMiner_333 is up to now. MiniMiner_333: Okay, whoever you are - you're going down! MiniMiner_333 get his bow and grid his arrow, he jumped out of the cave and saw flame was there. He start shooting his arrow at Flame, which he runs towards him while avoiding his arrow, he jumped over the pig and start homing attack through MiniMiner_333 chest, MiniMiner then punch flame to the belly and brought his Iron Axes and slash at Flame 4 times. MiniMiner_333: Who are you? Flame then heard what MiniMiner_333 was trying to say, he punched MiniMiner_333 face and said: Flame: Bro, I'm Flame, Flame the Hedgehog-Fastest Hedgehog Alive.... Flame start boosting through MiniMiner_333, It caused him more pain then he felt, MiniMiner_333 then landing at his house. MiniMiner_333: Whoa-'OW!' he is too hardcore to beat.... MiniMiner_333 grid his Diamond Armor and get his Diamond Pickaxes from his back and start tackle through Flame. He trying to placed his Diamond Pickaxes at Flame, but Flame dodge it and grid his katanas. As he stab through MiniMiner_333 chest, he stabbed him five times and caused him more pain then he felt before. He grid Flames leg and threw him near the trees. MiniMiner_333: Is he dead yet? As MiniMiner_333 saw Flame was turning into super form himself, he was glowing with floating seven chaos emerald near him, he began to unleash his true power. Super Flame: Now I'll show you! As Super Flame tackle through MiniMiner_333 with his diamond armor on, They went through five trees and MiniMiner_333 armor was now broken since he was almost losing. Super Flame then threw MiniMiner_333 and sent him to the water. As MiniMiner_333 can't swim since he was in deep, he has a half a life yet. Super Flame went into the deep water and grid MiniMiner_333 neck. He began to choke, and Super Flame grid MiniMiner_333 legs, MiniMiner_333 started fate. Super Flame grid MiniMiner's body and theow him behind the tree, he grid his shotgun and then fired it at MiniMiner_333 head, causing it to explode. Super Flame then turned into his base form and then walked away. K.O.! ResultsEdit Boomstick: OH COME ON! HOW DID FLAME PUT ON A EASY FIGHT TO MINIMINER_333!? Wiz: This is even a close match, even if this fight isn't fair.... Flame is smarter, and MiniMiner_333 was kinda unpredictable. However, they both are not the same and since flame is a legens... He first once defect a clone version of himself called "Crash the Hedgehog" He once has the different ability then him, so this mean that it would be the same that Flame can still beat MiniMiner_333. Boomstick: Looks like MiniMiner just got out Hedgehog. Wiz: The Winner is Flame the Hedgehog! TriviaEdit *This is the first time that both OCs that ever fight before in between RNLx Warlord VS SuperNathan10002 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'RNLx Warlord VS SuperNathan10002' themed Death Battles Category:SuperNathan10002 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:What-If? Death Battles